Lost in a different time zone
by booklover4life12
Summary: A time machine is built. What happens when Cammie decides to test it out, and ends up trapped in the future.Will she ever go back to being a teenager or be stuck in the future forever? Zammie! Characters are a bit ooc. Ally Carter owns all, except for the plot. No spies!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be continuing my other story( A life-changing experience), but I was just sitting around when this idea hit me. So I decided to give it a try. Leave a review to tell me what you think. If any of you have any questions/ or have some feedback PM me. Thnx :)**

"So, what is it?"

"A time traveling machine."

"You mean as in past, present, or future?"

"Duh. But why would you travel to the present, if you're already living in it?"

"Haha. So have you tested it to see if it actually works?"

"Yup."

"And..?"

"...and it works!"

"Really?!"

"Of course! When have my inventions not worked?"

"I would list them all, but I haven't got three hours to spare."

"Haha."

"Whatever. So can I try it out?"

"I don't think that's the best idea."

"Why not?"

"Well there might be some side-effects."

"Like...?"

"Well I haven't exactly figured them out yet."

"See, there are no side-effects. It's perfectly safe to use."

"I really don't think-"

"Come on, I'll be fine."

"Fine. But stay safe cammie."

"No promises Liz."

**(This chapter was sort of like a preview. Okay, so I know the characters may be a bit OOC. Especially Liz. Plus it's really short, but I promise if I get five reviews or more I'll update later tonight (if I find the time) or tomorrow by the latest. Constructive criticism is welcome :) Please review to tell me what you think. The next chapter should be up soon :)**

**~Booklover4life12, Over & Out)**


	2. Who are these people?

Thank you to...

taylorreeg

cheeky-monkey-hehehe

TerryCherry

zammiefax4ever

..for your awesome reviews, and for being the first four people to leave a review. Also, for every chapter I will add a random question at the end of the update. This way, I could add some of the stuff that you guys like into the story. Anyways, on with the story.

"Cam, get up" Cam?

"Mommy, rise and shine!" Mommy?

"Gallagher girl!" Gallagher girl?

I slowly open my eyes, letting the blinding white light drift through my open eyelids. After I adjust to the light, the first thing I see are two emerald eyes staring into my own.

"Aahh," I scream, jumping up and landing on the creamy white carpet surrounding the perimeter of the room. You've gotta love gravity *sarcasm alert*.

"Camster! Are you ok?" Emerald eyes says offering a hand for me to grab on to. Camster?

"Uh..thanks." I say taking hold of his hand as gently levers me back until my own two feet are touching the ground, supporting my entire weight.

"Mommy! Finally! We've been trying to wake you up for five minutes." A little girl exclaims, emerging from behind the king-sized bed located in the middle of the room, The girl runs up and takes hold of of my right leg, causing me to wobble a bit before finding a way to balance my weight again.

"Seriously gallagher girl, it's already 8:00 A.M! If you didn't wake up now you'd be late for work." Emerald eyes says leaning in to...kiss me?

I take a giant step back. Well, I was trying to take a step back. It's not easy when a kid has a death grip on your leg. I only ended up about a foot away from him. He pulls back, with a confused look in his eyes.

"Why were you about to kiss me? And what's with the nicknames? I go by Cammie. How did you know my name anyways, I barely know you. Wait, scratch that. I don't know you at all. Not to mention the fact that I don't have any children, so what's with the kid calling me mommy? I'm a teenager for God Sakes!"

"He just stares at me like I've lost it. The little girl backs up away from me as if I'm poisonous.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." The little girl says, now holding onto his leg.

"Hey Courtney, I'll make you breakfast just as soon as I have a little chat with mommy, okay? Why don't you go get dressed in the meantime." Emerald eyes replies.

"Okay, Daddy!" As soon as she left the room, emerald eyes turned to face me.

( I know it's short, but I'll update as soon as I can. If you have any questions or comments, please type it into the box below. Remember, the more reviews the faster the updates. Thanks for all the support. Question of the day, what's your (s)? So far, mine is Roar by Katy Perry and Best Song Ever by 1D.

~~Booklover4life12 Over & Out)


End file.
